


Tin Man

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Chance Meetings, Depression, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Set like five years after dsod, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: The two meet again by chance. Seto is engaged now while Joey copes with his own inner demons. Both feel a little lost, but seeing each other for the first time in years makes that pain bearable.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Tin Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be published on New Years Eve lmao FAIL. Anyway, this takes place like five years after dsod. Or just a five year time skip. They're about 23 then if I'm correct.

Seto Kaiba hadn't remembered the last time he felt genuine happiness. 

He'd had close calls in the past; small moments with his brother, winning a dueling tournament or sealing a business deal for his corporation. Yet now, those moments felt like satisfaction rather than true happiness, simply stepping stones to something greater. 

As he gazed at the blond before him, who scrolled through his phone to fend off the awkward silence, Kaiba felt something akin to happiness. A strange sense of freedom yet surprisingly an ache that at that moment he could not quite wrap his head around. 

"So engagement!" Joey's voice shattered through Kaiba's mind labyrinth, bringing him back into frigid reality. "That's what I heard on the news? Hope she doesn't mind you takin' me out to dinner." 

Seto shook his head. "It's purely a business proposal and marriage." He inclined. "It's not like we're on a date Wheeler." Kaiba chided. "We're just catching up." 

"Becuase that's what 'friends'" do." The sarcasm was not missed in Joey's response, however, Kaiba did not comment on it. His eyes were steady and cold as usual as he reflected on what Joey had said. Were they friends? In their youth they certainly weren't, but they'd both grown now and things had changed. 

Kaiba had met Joey by chance at the airport terminal and for whatever reason, the two began to talk. Talk about anything it seemed like, how life was, if they still dueled (Kaiba did--strangely, Joey had given it up) and eventually, it was Kaiba who offered they catch up over a meal. He didn't know if he could call himself Joey's friend, god knows he never treated him like one in the past. 

Still something about Joey made Kaiba nostalgic for a relationship they never had, for something he was to proud to cultivate in their earlier youth.

"And what about you? No spouse or fiance...no kids?"

Joey chuckled. "Do I look like the person anyone would want to spend their lives with?" He responded. "Nah, just me alone I guess...things kind'a hit hard ya know? Couldn't really focus on anything but survivin', if that makes sense?"

"How so?" Kaiba inclined, not entirely sure what Joey was leading on to.

Joey laughed again, yet that radiant expression began to dull, and he wore a look that Kaiba was unfamiliar with. "Guess someone like you couldn't really understand. You have everything you want. At the end of the day, ya know I was just copin' with everything. After all was said and done, after Atem left...you left for a while well...I had to face reality...my past, my old man and ..." Joey shrugged. "Everyone kind'a moved on and I couldn't. All that shit I went through as a kid caught up with me..and when it hit, I was...I had to deal with it alone."

"So your geek squad wasn't there to pick you up?" The jarring comment was out of pocket, but nonetheless, Joey laughed. 

"Ya know, a few years ago I would've whacked you for sayin' that but...It's good to see some things haven't changed" He exhaled. "Tea went to New York like she wanted, Tristan went back to America, Yugi...well you know after Atem he kind of buried himself away...I actually came back to Japan to visit him. I'll be gone next week."

"Back to New York?" Kaiba added.

"Good question...can't afford to pay rent there anymore, so we'll see where this plane takes me." 

"What, is it money you need?" Kaiba didn't mean to ask that question--or at least--not like that. He saw the twisted look on Joey's face and figured that perhaps, that wasn't the right thing to do. But his shoulders slumped, and again he exhaled, shaking his head. 

"Never thought I'd see the day when you're actually offering me help, rich boy. I'm fine--I'm no a charity case, besides, aren't you already buying my dinner?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't offer help." 

"Don't wanna have to be in your debt rich boy. Now more 'bout you, your dueling, whatever's interesting these days." 

They talked for a bit longer, all the while that nostalgic feeling becoming more and more present as the conversation drew on. There was always something about Wheeler that entrained Kaiba and tonight things were no different save for the fact that, he secretly never wanted their conversation to end.

So when the waiter approached with the bill and Seto paid, it nearly tore him apart when Joey stood.

"Well, I'm gonna head to my hotel...see you around--"

"Let me walk you there. You mentioned it earlier, it isn't far." 

They had left the cafe already, walking side by side until Joey stopped at the offer. "Sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't." Kaiba somewhat snapped back. 

"Whatever you say, rich boy." 

They had done most of their talking in the cafe, so the majority of their walk was marked by silence. There was music from the distant shops and cars that passed by until they reached a more secluded part of town, where only the stars appeared to light their path.

"I really missed this." Joey gazed up at the sky. "Yugi and I would do this for hours. Ya know, the stars are a bit different in America...I could never see 'em this well. I'm gonna be sad to say goodbye to this..."

"You can always come and visit." Kaiba responded.

"Nah, after this, I'm crossing Domino off of my list...this town has to many bad memories ya' know. Wanted to visit Yugi and be done with it." Joey shrugged. "I'm glad you'll be making happier memories here! Guess you'll have kids for your business and all...thought of nay names?"

Kaiba stammered. "Not really no."

"Well, I'd always like the name Peter for a son...a nice strong name? And Iris for a daughter...still a strong and unique name..." Joey went on, his gaze averted as he looked toward the stars, the sky line and then up ahead. He was talking about something--nonsense Kaiba thought but--he never tired of listening. If only it meant he could hear Joey's voice and have him for just this small amount of time, then it was okay.

Kaiba battled with himself inwardly, his own emotions becoming more and more clear as every second went by. It was cliche in a sense, the thought of being in love with someone he relentlessly bullied in the past but he'd be lying to himself if he said he felt nothing for Joey, both now and back then. He just didn't know what.

"You know Kaiba..." Joey's voice again, brought him into reality. "Even though my life is falling apart...it's moments like this that make it bearable...looking up at the sky and this city...I'll miss it. Hey...um...Kaiba, you listenin'"

"No--Yes...Yes..." Kaiba sighed.

"Still the same as ever...guess I'm not important enough for your to listen to." Again, he shrugged. "Looks like we're here, rich boy. Thanks for the food and eh...walking me to my hotel."

There was so much Kaiba wanted to tell Joey but in that moment, it would be pointless, even too desperate for him.

"Do me a favor and don't treat your wife and kids the way you treat me. I may have to whack you for them." 

Kaiba laughed. "My fiance is the daughter of chair holder of my company, not some--"

"Third rate...mutt...dog...yadda yadda. Heard it all before." Joey filled in. "Just happy to see you have some sense then. Well, good bye Kaiba, it was nice seeing you again, it really was. Congrats on your engagement...hope somethin' comes of it."

"Yeah." Kaiba responded quietly. "Good luck to you too, Joey." 

When Joey entered the hotel, that void in Kaiba's chest grew and like before he felt empty...alone and again, trapped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be published soon.


End file.
